1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a puzzle game, and more specifically to a puzzle game related to Latin Squares.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Latin Square is any n×n table filled with different symbols in such a way that each symbol occurs exactly once in each row and exactly once in each column. Many puzzle games utilize the concept of the Latin Square.
One such puzzle game that utilizes the Latin Square is commonly referred to as “Sudoku”. The Sudoku game is a puzzle game that once completed forms a special case of a Latin Square. The Sudoku game includes a plurality of sub-squares arranged in an n×n matrix. Each of the sub-squares comprises a plurality of blocks, with the blocks arranged in an n×n matrix. During setup of the Sudoku game, at least one of the blocks of each of the sub-squares is assigned a numerical value. The remainder of the blocks is left blank for a player to fill in.
To play the Sudoku game, a player assigns each of the remaining blank blocks a numerical value common to each sub-square, such that each of the numerical values occurs exactly once in each of the rows, exactly once in each of the columns and exactly once in each of the sub-squares of the table. Once properly completed, all of the blocks in all of the sub-squares are filled in with a numerical value, and each of the blocks in each of the sub-squares includes a different numerical value. There is exactly one solution to the Sudoku game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,474 to O'Neil (the '474 patent) discloses another type of puzzle game. The puzzle game of the '474 patent includes four game pieces, with each game piece including sixteen (16) smaller squares arranged in a four by four (4×4) matrix. Two of the smaller squares within each of the game piece matrices include markings thereon. The remainder of the smaller squares within each of the game piece matrices are identical, and includes no markings thereon. The playing squares may be re-positioned relative to the other game pieces by swapping positions with other game pieces and/or by rotating individual game pieces. The object of the puzzle game is to place the four game pieces into a large square wherein there is not more than one marker in any row, not more than one marker in any column and not more than one marker in any diagonal.
Interest in various puzzle games, such as those described above, wanes after repetitive play. Accordingly, there continuously remains a need for new and interesting puzzle games that strengthen the brain, increase comprehension and increase cognitive skills.